


Cloud Bursts

by DreamingPagan



Series: Storm Runners [2]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Wherein people mostly talk, and sometimes do funny things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7843861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingPagan/pseuds/DreamingPagan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deleted Scenes and Outtakes from They That Sow the Wind, with possible additions from Reap the Whirlwind when it's done and posted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cloud Bursts

_January, 1707_ :

“We want you to be our captain.”

James stared incredulously at the man sitting across the table from him and raises an eyebrow.

“You’re serious.” The bald man nods.

“Deadly. The men have talked it over, and if you’ll have us, we’d like to have you sign articles with us.”

“A year ago, every man on that crew would have seen me dead. A number of them tried. Why the hell would they want to have me as their captain now?” 

Gates gave him a look.

“Playing stupid doesn’t suit you,” he said, and James raised an eyebrow. 

“And being coy doesn’t suit _you_ ,” he returned. “Come to the point, Mr. Gates.”

“Alright then. We want you for captain because you’re good in a fight, you don’t give up, and you’ve got ties to Vane and England, both good friends to have in a pinch. And you’re former Navy, which means you know your way around a ship better than half the bastards on this island. We won’t run out of supplies or end up buggered seven ways from Sunday because you think you can take on half the bleedin’ Spanish armada.”

“You realize that I have no interest in being a pirate?” James questioned. “I’m not planning on going on the account, Mr. Gates.”

“No, but you’ve also got a pretty dilemma with transportation of goods from what I hear,” Gates said. “Teach and his lot may have cleared out, but there’s plenty more where they come from. You’ll need a ship and a crew if you’re ever going to get anything off the island and it won’t do you any harm to have men on board who are used to fighting. I’ve canvassed the men - most are willing to turn legitimate provided they’re paid and treated fairly, and with you knowing Vane, they figure they’ve got a decent chance of not being boarded.”

“I tried to strangle Vane the first time I met him,” James deadpanned, and Gates grinned.

“Well, what’s a little strangulation among friends?” he asked, and James, unable to help it, laughed.

“Alright,” he answered. “I’ll need to see her first. I’m not captaining some leaky tub with half her rigging falling to pieces and her hull eaten through.”

“Course. You’ll be wanting to meet the crew, too, I expect,” Gates said, and James nodded. “No worries there. Walrus men are the best - everyone knows that, for all our last captain was shite. Oh, don’t give me that look - the Walrus is a perfectly good name for a ship. Granted it’s not some grand piece of work like your last lady, but -”

“I didn’t say a word,” James said, and Gates rolled his eyes.

“Come on. At least come and see her properly before you start taking the piss.”


End file.
